Seis son multitud
by Phantalassas
Summary: Los encuentros inesperados en una simple salida para crear lazos pueden terminar de diferentes maneras.


**Notas de inicio:** Esto es para senpai de mi corazón, Kis el guapo (?) Bueno sí, porque hace mucho que le prometí una historia así y la hereje de ella no piensa escribir de nuestra otp-?- deshonor, el niño de la gorra roja siente deshonor.

Bueno, ahora sí pasando a cosas más serias, esto nació de ver tantos fanarts de estos seis juntos, aunque es un intento muy fail, espero que te saque al menos una risa Kis, o al menos te distraiga el día de hoy que tienes tanto que hacer, lol, sigo diciendo que eres awesome por terminar todo.

casi siete mil palabras. ¡Es demasiado!

Jolín, Kis, esto es del mal.

**Advertencias:** No-beta, ooc, que lo haya hecho yo.

**Disclaimer:** Haikyuu!, Kuroko no Basket, y Gekkan shoujo Nozaki-kun no me pertenecen, solo los tomo prestados para hacer esta tontera~

* * *

**Seis son multitud**

* * *

Los paseos escolares, como las salidas de club eran algo que normalmente estaba diseñado para hacer que los estudiantes se relajaran, crearan lazos y buenas memorias.

Sin embargo, esas cosas no aplicaban cuando uno tenía por compañeros a los chicos de Kaijou, Seijou o se era el presidente del club de teatro.

Kasamatsu suspiró mientras tomaba un poco de la bebida deportiva que había llevado al viaje, a su lado Iwaizumi cruzado de brazos trataba de pensar en alguna manera para regresar a su hotel y Hori trataba, inútilmente, de aguantar las ganas de darle una patada a su kohai.

¿Cómo habían terminado en esta situación? Se podrían preguntar, pues era algo que si alguno de los muchachos tuviera que responder, probablemente primero sentiría sus mejillas colorearse un poco de lo vergonzoso que era.

Por un lado estaban Iwaizumi y Oikawa, quienes junto a su equipo habían decidido tener un pequeño tiempo para practicar junto a su equipo en una pequeña ciudad algo campestre un tanto cerca de Tokio, el periodo de entrenamiento ya había llegado a su fin y ahora pasaban los dos días que quedaban del supuesto "campamento" en una pequeña posada en los alrededores, no era un gran gasto monetario y el propio entrenador había contribuido para esos dos días agregados de relajación, porque la verdad creía que su equipo lo necesitaba. Unos más que otros.

Los muchachos de primer año habían sido los más emocionados con todo aquello, pudiendo disfrutar de un paisaje que normalmente no serían capaces de ver. Kindaichi particularmente parecía emocionado de poder recorrer los alrededores y aunque se había visto un poco decepcionado de no poder ir con Iwaizumi, la compañía de Kunimi le hacía olvidar lo malo y volver a tener la sonrisa energética de siempre. Iwaizumi por su parte, aunque le hubiera gustado que todo el equipo pasara un buen rato paseando por el lugar para tomar un poco de aire fresco, se encontró envuelto en su trabajo de diario de mantener a oikawa a raya, ya que al parecer sin importar donde se encontraran su sola presencia parecía armar revuelo.

Un grupo de chicas que parecían que parecían de su edad habían comenzado a rodearlo y reír de las bromas tontas que él parecía hacerles. Iwaizumi habría amado golpearle con un balón, pero a falta de alguno simplemente se limitó a patearlo. Las chicas se vieron asustadas mientras Oikawa se quejaba de lo bestia que a veces era Iwa-chan, y que no tenía sentido de que le echara en cara nada pues estaban de descanso, al tiempo que huía de una manera poco madura con las chicas que aún parecían algo asustadas por el repentino arrebato del moreno le siguieron con risitas nerviosas.

Iwaizumi por su parte resopló, mientras con una vena comenzando a saltarle en la cien se disponía a seguir al idiota de su amigo. Hanamaki me miró con expresión aburrida y le dijo que no tenía caso, que dejara al cabeza hueca del capitán hacer lo que le diera la gana. Después de todo, él hubiera preferido que su amigo pasara el día con el resto de los de tercer año y que el mujeriego de Oikawa hiciera lo que quisiese. Pero Iwaizumi renuente le dijo que no tenía que preocuparse, que si dejaba al sujeto solo probablemente terminaría haciendo alguna tontería.

Y no había estado del todo equivocado, había seguido a su amigo quien había terminado en una pequeña tienda comiendo helados. Iwaizumi sentía un poco de lástima por las chicas, encandiladas por la cara sonriente de Oikawa, si tan sólo conocieran lo mucho que se quejaba y actuaba como niño pequeño probablemente no se encontrarían así de encandiladas. Cuando Oikawa lanzó lo que parecía un piropo y ellas rieron, Iwaizumi no pudo evitar que la ira bulliera desde su estómago al resto de su cuerpo, por algún motivo esa actitud de parte de su amigo era lo que más le molestaba.

Las chicas quienes de pronto sintieron el aura gris desprenderse del muchacho que parecía ser amigo del galán que acababan de conocer, se sintieron un tanto perturbadas y con risitas nerviosas se despidieron de Oikawa, diciendo que tenían que regresar a casa y que si seguía en el pueblo al día siguiente podrían pasar un buen día yendo a comer algún dulce o simplemente caminar por el lugar. Oikawa las despidió con una sonrisa, cuando ellas estuvieron lejos de su rango de visión encaró a su amigo con un puchero en los labios mientras le recriminaba que su horrible actitud había alejado a las muchachas— _E Iwa-chan, que me siguieras hasta aquí es un poco acosad..- Ou, ou ¡Eso duele!—_ Iwaizumi simplemente le miró con irritación después de darle un golpe.

Sin embargo, cuando habían decidido regresar, ambos se dieron cuenta de que no conocían el camino.

—Acaso saliste sin una copia del mapa, Iwa-chan ¡qué descuidado!—Dramatizó Oikawa, quien realmente no parecía estar afectado por el hecho de que estuvieran perdidos.

—Cierra el pico, _kusukawa. _Que tú tampoco tienes una—respondió con el ceño más fruncido que de costumbre. Tratando de recordar el camino, pero fallando. Todas las calles parecían iguales, y en su búsqueda de la posada habían terminado en un parque que Iwaizumi no recordaba siquiera haber visto en el camino de ida.

Oikawa observó el metafórico humo salir de la cabeza de Iwaizumi quien parecía tratar de hallar una salida a su predicamento, pues parecía ni siquiera recordar bien el nombre del alojamiento. Se elevó de hombros, pues él si lo recordaba pero ver a su rematador sufrir un poco le era un tantito divertido, sólo un poco…

—Iwa-chan~ iré por algo de beber, no vaya a ser que con el calor y tu intento de pensar tu cabeza arda en llamas—Canturreo, escuchó el consecuente grito de "¡Púdrete, Oikawa!" pero sólo sonrió mientras se dirigía a un puesto de bebidas instalado cerca de una resbaladilla para niños.

Se formó detrás de un muchacho más alto que él, su cabello rubio brillaba con el sol y le fastidiaba los ojos.

—¡Senpai! —gritó entonces el muchacho mientras giraba el rostro y le permitía a Oikawa apreciar un perfil bastante atractivo –no tanto como el suyo propio, obviamente, pff—¿Está bien si compro algo también para usted?—preguntó con una cara de perrito única, Oikawa internamente se preguntó cómo rayos alguien con un aura que parecía ser de modelo podía poner semejante cara.

* * *

Luego estaban Kasamatsu y Kise, quienes si bien no estaban allí por ninguna actividad escolar, podía decirse que lo suyo también era una manera de estrechar lazos. Lo que ambos tenían Kise no sabía cómo describirlo. A él le gustaba Kasamatsu, y podía estar casi seguro de que su senpai sentía algo muy parecido por él. Sin embargo aun cuando él ya se había confesado y senpai había parecido aceptar sus sentimientos –pues no había dicho algo negativo, sólo se había sonrojado y balbuceado un par de cosas inentendibles- y a veces había sido capaz de robarle un beso en la mejilla. Su relación no parecía pasar a ser algo más como amigos que a veces…¿actúan cariñosos? Kise no sabía qué etiqueta ponerle.

Él creía que el problema radicaba en la falta de tiempo juntos fuera de las actividades escolares, así que después de mucho ahorrar –y batallar para que senpai aceptara pasar un fin de semana entero con él- ya tenía los medios suficientes para llevar a Kasamatsu a un pequeño viaje, a un lugar del cual había leído muy buenas reseñas en revistas que su hermana tenía.

Se alojaban en una posada bastante accesible, y aunque Kise estaba muy emocionado de poder pasar tiempo con Kasamatsu, su sempai tenía un semblante más renuente. Podía ser que muchos no lo notaran, pero Kise quien era bastante observador –ya que no por nada era tan bueno copiando técnicas- podía diferencias algunas cosas en el actuar normal de senpai. … ¿Acaso realmente tanto le molestaba pasar ese tiempo juntos? No, no podía ser. Si no, no habría aceptado en primer lugar, ¿verdad?

Kasamatsu por su parte sentía como una extraña masa de incertidumbre se formaba en la base de su estómago, estar a solas con Kise era… extraño. No le malentiendan, por favor. No era exactamente que se sintiera incómodo o que odiara la presencia del rubio, claro que no. Sólo era extraño. Kasamatsu nunca había sido muy bueno para las relaciones más allá de la amistad o el compañerismo de la cancha, sin embargo su kohai había sido capaz de ganarse otro tipo de lugar en su corazón, y él que aún no estaba acostumbrado a esa clase de sentimientos se sentía un poco superado por todo, quizá sólo era cosa de acostumbrarse, se dijo mientras trataba de alejar su molestia. Después de todo seguía siendo Kise, así que no debería ser tan complicado, ¿verdad?

Aunque quizá su aceptación a pasar un fin de semana con el muchacho había sido un salto demasiado apresurado… No, no. Definitivamente había sido la decisión correcta.

Sólo tendría que imaginar que era un paseo escolar, con un poco menos de gente…

—¡Senpai!—dijo Kise mientras dejaba su mochila de viaje sobre la cama—¿Acaso no está emocionado?

—Uh, claro—acometió Kasamatsu mientras trataba de evitar la mirada de Kise.

El rubio comenzó a sentir el ambiente de tensión crecer un poco más y decidió que era momento de hacer su movimiento.

—Ah sí, senpai—dijo mientras buscaba un mapa rayado dentro de sus cosas—¿Qué tal si salimos a caminar un poco? Algo de aire fresco es bueno para todos.

Kasamatsu giró un poco el rostro y asintió. Ambos tomaron un par de bebidas deportivas y emprendieron camino por el lugar. Kasamatsu tenía que admitir que Kise había tomado una gran decisión, pues el clima era agradable y el paisaje también.

Durante el trayecto escuchó a más de un grupo de chicas cuchichear atrás de ellos y lanzar pequeños chillidos cuando parecían reconocer a Kise o sólo vele como un chico guapo pasando por allí, cosa que hacía que el estómago de Kasamatsu ardiera –pero era por la costumbre, no celos, se dijo. Kise también había gastado de su tiempo hablando con alguna de ellas que se decidiera a tratar de entablar conversaciones con ellos, ganándose la subsecuente patada de senpai. Y después de mucho deambular habían terminado en un parque infantil, donde Kise se había visto por demás interesado en un puesto de bebidas y comida.

—Senpai, iré a comprar algo, espéreme por favor

Kasamatsu simplemente asintió y se quedó mirándole. Kise empezó su marcha con una expresión algo contrariada, Kasamatsu no había actuado como él mismo durante todo el día –sin contar las patadas, pero Kise creía que eso era casi como respirar para el mentado- ese ambiente de extrañeza ya comenzaba a cansarle y preocuparle por partes iguales, si es que su senpai se sentía de alguna manera incómodo –lo cual ya comenzaba a creer- quería hacer algo para cambiarlo.

Llegó a la fila y a los pocos segundos escuchó pasos detrás de él.

— ¿Senpai, está bien si compro algo para usted también?—preguntó tratando de poner la cara más dulce que tenía, aunque Kasamatsu dijera que era molesta.

—Como quieras, Kise—dijo el muchacho. Mientras parecía aún pelear contra sus propios pensamientos.

Kasamatsu apreciaba los esfuerzos de Kise y se sentía mal por no poder corresponderlos de la misma manera, bueno ya era hora de poner la mente en el asunto e intentar dejar los nervios de lado.

Kasamatsu asintió ante su realización mental, cuando de pronto escuchó un chillido colectivo desde donde se suponía estaba Kise comprando lo que fuera y puso los ojos en blanco casi por reflejo mientras gritaba, aunque esta vez su voz se vio opacada con otras dos.

_— ¡KISE!_

_— ¡OIKAWA!_

_— ¡KASHIMA!_

* * *

Ser presidente del club de teatro no era algo fácil, siempre fue lo que creyó Hori. Aunque, sin lugar a duda era algo bastante gratificante.

Aún sin tenía que lidiar con muchas cosas en su día a día.

— ¡Senpai, senpai! ¡Mire esto!

Aunque bueno, no podía considerar a su kohai como una "cosa" pero sin lugar a duda Kashima era con quien más sufría para lidiar.

—Deja de hacer tanto ruido, Kashima—se quejó el muchacho mientras caminaba con el ceño fruncido por las calles de aquel lugar. Era bastante agradable y el clima pintaba para un buen día. Pero están varado con Kashima allí mataba un poco el encanto.

El club de teatro había organizado un paseo hasta esa ciudad, pero entre un grupo de chicas lugareñas cayendo ante el encanto de "el príncipe de la escuela" y el claro instinto de patear de Hori cada vez que la muchacha hacía alguna tontería terminaron haciendo que los demás muchachos del club decidieran ir a pasear solos.

—Senpai, usted es un aburrido—dijo ella mientras inflaba las mejillas y seguía admirando la pequeña ciudad, frotando un poco las zonas adoloridas de su cuerpo.

—No es eso, es que tú haces mi vida un poco más difícil todos los días—resopló con el ceño fruncido Hori.

—Oh senpai, ¡Esa y sus miles de maneras de demostrar que soy su adorable Kohai favorita!

Hori sintió una de las venas de su frente saltar, creía que si seguía llevándose esos disgustos terminaría en un hospital.

—Deja de decir tonterías, Kashima.

Ella simplemente sonrió y fingió hacer una señal de aceptación. Hori rodó los ojos y decidió que ya que estaban allí sería bueno quizá tomar un par de fotos para ayudar a Nozaki con el dibujo de los fondos antes de que regresaran con el club, después de todo no siempre tenía la oportunidad de salir de su ciudad.

Kashima obsevó interesada como senpai sacaba una cámara digital y comenzaba a buscar ángulos de la vegetación local y del pequeño parque en el cual habían terminado. Infló las mejillas sintiéndose de pronto ignorada, pero se le pasó rápidamente al notar la presencia de un pequeño negocio de venta de comida.

— ¡Senpai! Creo que iré a comprar algo allí

Hori le miró escéptico mientras ella avanzaba, habían muchas chicas caminando cerca del parque pero supuso que nada podría pasar si se alejaba sólo un poco. Sin embargo, después de un minuto escuchó un grito colectivo y agudo, ya demasiado grabado en su memoria por los días de escuela y sintió que la vena que normalmente le palpitaba en la frente crecía dos veces su tamaño.

_— ¡KISE!_

_— ¡OIKAWA!_

_— ¡KASHIMA!_

Sin embargo, Hori tuvo que parpadear un par de veces más al darse cuenta que las chicas gritaban no sólo por la presencia del príncipe, sino también porque al parecer habían dos chicos atractivos a su lado también.

—Pero qué demonios—dijo mientras se acercaba con la mirada desencajada, cuando escuchó a alguien murmurar atrás de él.

—_Kusukawa_, ¿qué demonios estás haciendo?—un muchacho con un aura sombría que podría rivalizar con la suya se acercó haciendo sonar sus puños, Hori parpadeó y tuvo que preguntar.

—¿Acaso alguno de ellos es tu amigo?

Iwaizumi en ese momento reaccionó, no había reparado en las demás personas que estaban allí, pero ahora miraba a Hori parpadeando un poco.

—El idiota castaño…

Sin embargo no pudo terminar ya que un muchacho pelinegro se acercaba dando zancadas como de seguo ellos dos también habrían hecho muchas veces en el pasado.

—Maldito Kise, ¡¿Por qué siempre tienes que armar escándalo?!

Hori sentía que era una clase de dimensión paralela, una muy horrible por cierto, dos más como Kashima…. Aunque no, después de ver bien a los otros muchachos aún podía afirmar que Kashima tenía un rostro más apuesto que ellos, peo la idea se entendía.

—Uh...—intervino Iwaizumi, notando la molestia del pelinegro—creo que los tres tenemos un problema aquí.

Kasamatsu les miró a ambos y supo rápidamente que se encontraban en la misma situación que él, no sabía si sentirse aliviado de no ser el único con ese pesar o sufrir porque en algún lugar de su corazón había esperado que no existieran más "kises" o al menos no tan cerca de él.

Finalmente los tres llegaron a un acuerdo mudo, y mientras asentías enfocaron las miradas de sus tres compañeros mientras les dedicaban las miradas más sombrías que podían.

Mientras tanto Oikawa, Kise y Kashima sentían que algo se alteraba en el orden normal del universo. Pues Oikawa no estaba acostumbrado a compartir la atención de las chicas con nadie, aunque podía disimularlo bien con tantos años de practicar sonrisas falsas. ¿De dónde habían salido esos dos chicos? ¡Y de un momento a otro!

Por otro lado Kise sólo no podía creer que tuviera tanta mala suerte de que en el día especial que había planeado le acosaran más admiradoras que en cualquier otro día normal en casa. ¡¿Por qué a él?! Y bueno, también se sorprendía un tanto de que el muchacho peliazul recibiera un poco más de atención que él.

Kashima finalmente sólo sonreía, mientras trataba de sacar todas sus dotes principescas con las nuevas chicas que se sentían encantadas ante el apelativo cariñoso de "princesa" que ella les daba.

Sin embargo los tres sintieron un halo helado caerles por la columna luego de unos segundos, aún sin estar coordinados llevaron su mirada hasta sus compañeros, quienes les miraban como si estuvieran a punto de matarlos.

Kashima rió nerviosamente, de seguro habrían más patadas.

* * *

Iwaizumi suspiró, ese día había ahuyentado más chicas del lado de Oikawa que en cualquier día otro día. Y si a eso le sumaba el estrés de estar perdido o algo así en esa ciudad realmente no podía imaginar una peor situación para estar con tres "Oikawas"

—Sabes—bueno, aunque también haber encontrado dos personas que parecían ser consientes en ese mar de locura, era algo muy bueno, y por suerte Hori se veía muy dispuesto a ayudarle a ubicarse—Creo que después de comer un poco podemos ayudarte a buscar el hotel, ¿Qué dice, Kasamatsu-san?

Ambos giraron su mirada hacia el mentado que parecía mucho más que aliviado de que le hubieran incluido en sus planes, aunque quizá eso lo podía decir Iwaizumi porque había tenido muchos años leyendo expresiones con Oikawa.

—Claro, así tardaremos menos.

Los tres pudieron escuchar un claro bufido que se identificó como el de Kise, quien aunque había intentado ser algo silencioso igualmente le habían escuchado.

Kasamatsu sintió una vena hinchársele en la cien, pero decidió permanecer en silencio.

—De cualquier manera sería mejor buscar un lugar para comer—y le dirigió una mirada cortante a su kohai rubio que ni tenía el buen tino de ocultar su decepción—Después podríamos ayudarte a hallar el hotel.

Los tres autonombrados líderes del grupo asintieron en un movimiento conjunto y comenzaron a caminar.

Iwaizumi, Hori y Kasamatsu parecían llevarse bien, aunque los muchachos de atrás no pudieran escucharles bien ya que se habían alejado –como si fingieran que no les conocieran, el horror, desgraciados- se podía notar que estaban más que contentos los unos con otros.

Sin embargo, Kise, Oikawa y Kashima sentían que el ambiente que les rodeaba era… _extraño._

Kise sentía que ya era mucho compartir a su senpai con los dos extraños de adelante, él no quería pasar su día con chicos guapos… especialmente no con el de pelo azul, kashima creía había oído que se llamaba, aunque no fuera a admitir que le molestara…. ¡había llamado más la atención de las chicas que él!

Oikawa en cambio sentía que la cabeza se le calentaba, bien el _sí sabía_ cómo llegar al hotel, sólo había fingido que no porque quería molestar un poco a Iwa-chan y obligarle a pasar el día con él, después de todo estaba seguro de que si lo dejara a elección del moreno, él escogería irse con sus otros compañeros. Sin embargo, su plan había salido mal y ahora no sólo tenía que compartir a Iwaizumi con tres extraños, si no que estar con ese par de _niños bonitos_ que tenía al lado. El rubio le daba mala espina. Primero, _era jodidamente alto._ Y creía que tenía un poco más de musculatura que él incluso…. Se le notaba que era un atleta, por algún motivo Ushiwaka llegó a su mente y sintió su estómago arder, no quería arruinar su ánimo pensando en ese idiota. Mientras que el otro muchacho…. Bien él sólo era demasiado…. Brillante. Aunque le doliera aceptarlo creía que su _appeal_ superaba el suyo por mucho.

Finalmente, Kashima sólo inflaba los mofletes un poco mientras se preguntaba por qué su salida con senpai había sido así de abruptamente interrumpida, aunque más gente significaba más diversión quizá, los dos muchachos de su lado parecían un poco hostiles, se preguntó si ellos también estarían enfadados.

El grupo avanzó un poco más, algunas chicas que caminaban por las calles se quedaban viendo un poco más de lo normal a los tres muchachos que iban por atrás, mientras que los de adelante por una vez parecían estar olvidando que sus queridos Kohai y amigo no hacían más que atraer multitudes y causar problemas.

* * *

El café al que llegaron era pequeño pero agradable, y tenía unas mesas decoradas sobriamente que te permitían disfrutar del aire libre cubriéndote del sol con una sombrilla. Como estas últimas estaban fuera del café, en un pequeño jardín improvisado, el grupo de estudiantes decidieron tomar una de esas, siendo seis pensaban que molestarían a las personas dentro.

….Aunque, debieron analizar Iwaizumi, Hori y Kasamatsu, pasaría aún sin decidían sentarse en una esquina alejada.

La camarera dejó la mesa luego de haber estado haciéndole ojitos más de quince minutos a Kashima, y Hori al fin podía sentir la vena de su cien volver a la normalidad, luego de haberle pegado el golpe respectivo a su Kohai por actuar siguiéndole la corriente a todos.

—Senpai, usted es demasiado violento—se quejó la muchacha mientras se frotaba el cuerpo.

—Cierra la boca—contratacó rápidamente—no quiero tener que crear un escándalo, simplemente no hagas tonterías.

Kashima infló las mejillas fingiendo indignación.

Kise y Oikawa simplemente sintieron que un poquito de su orgullo caía al suelo, pues la linda mesera aunque había caído presa de los encantos de los tres, había prestado más atención a Kashima.

Iwaizumi rió un poco, como si encontrara la situación un poco hilarante cuando no le ocurría a él, o quizá porque Kashima le parecía un poco menos molesto que Oikawa –aunque quizá era sólo porque no había pasado tanto tiempo con él como con Oikawa.

—Ser senpai en sus escuelas no es un trabajo fácil, eh—comento mientras veía a Hori y Kasamatsu. Recordando vagamente a sus propios kohai y sonriendo un poco, tenía buenos kohai a su cuidado. Aunque eso no significaba que su vida fuera más llevadera en cuanto al estrés diario, pero no lo tomen a mal o como si creyera que lo que le había tocado fuera algo muy terrible, ya que si bien él actuaba como niñera de Oikawa, creía que cuidar de alguien un tanto menor debía ser un poco más difícil –quizá incluso lo esperaba, para evitar sentirse superado por su propia situación.

Ya que una cosa era ser el niñero de alguien. Una de esas cosas desastrosas como los amores no correspondidos. Pero Iwaizumi podía presumir que conocía ambos males.

Y para colmo de males, los conocía juntos y de la mano.

Porque una cosa era ser el niñero de Oikawa, pero estar enamorado de él sólo aumentaba lo terrible de la situación.

Que Kasamatsu y Hori le dieran un respiro contándole sus desgracias, por favor.

Kasamatsu suspiró con cansancio.

—No te imaginas, a veces es muy gratificante, a menos que tengas a uno como Kise—dijo, y el alarido del rubio pudo escucharse, aunque Kasamatsu siguió hablando con su pequeño grupo. Oikawa, Kashima y Kise dejados de lado—Antes de cada partido e incluso durante, tengo que escuchar los gritos de sus fanáticas, es desesperante.

Y algo muy molesto, quería agregar, pero no lo hizo. Ya que ciertamente siempre le había irritado la cantidad de ruido que traía Kise siempre consigo, ahora como su…. Novio-dios, qué difícil era decirlo- la verdad era que también despertaba algo muy parecido a una molestia ardiente en la base de su estómago, que terminaba escalando rápidamente hasta su cabeza y le hacía tener ganas de ser más violento de lo normal.

Celos, diría la gente normal, pero Kasamatsu aún siente un par de problemas con esa palabra.

Hori movió su mano delante de su rostro, como si negara la afirmación de los otros muchachachos.

—Al menos ellas se quedan _fuera_ de la cancha, durante los ensayos del club de teatro las fanáticas de Kashima, no conformes con hacer que se salte las clases, ¡vienen y destrozan la escenografía! El trabajo de semanas destrozado en minutos—dijo mientras sentía una ligera vena palpitarle en la sien—Maldita Kashima, esa mujer trae el desastre.

Iwaizumi y Kasamatsu asintieron.

Sin embargo, no tomó más de medio segundo a los cuatro ajenos al club de teatro para interpretar las palabras de Hori y lanzar un alarido en grupo.

—¡¿UNA MUJER?!

Kashima y Hori cubrieron sus oídos ante el alarido, Kashima después simplemente les sonrió sin mucho problema mostrando que no le molestaba o que estaba acostumbrada a ser confundida con un muchacho.

—Ah, lo siento—dijo Iwaizumi, pero es que de verdad él había creído que era un muchacho.

Kasamatsu sintió que sus nervios crecía, demonios, él no era bueno alrededor de las chicas, aunque si hasta ese momento no había referido un problema creía que podía pasar el día si sólo pensaba en pasar un rato con esas dos personas que acababa de conocer…. Y Kise, pero …-tragó saliva- está bien, se había prometido que después de eso comenzaría a actuar como un verdadero novio y disfrutar del paseo que con tanto esfuerzo el rubio había armado.

Hori le restó importancia con otro gesto de la mano.

—No se preocupen, siempre pasa—dijo, incluso con un aire de orgullo— ¡Yo tardé meses en darme cuenta!

El resto de la mesa sintió que les lanzaban una roca en la cabeza, quizá Hori tampoco era del todo normal.

En ese momento la mesera llegó con unas compañera, ya que traía más de una bandeja, aunque fuera extraño que más de una atendiera una mesa, la respuesta les llegó cuando las tres chicas se quedaron mirando a los más jóvenes de la mesa. Luego de un poco de jaleo finalmente lograron estar sólo ellos y la comida, aunque sería mejor decir: ellos, la comida y la conversación de los mayores.

El ambiente era completamente extraño, pues mientras Iwaizumi hablaba de lo difícil que era mantener a Oikawa en buena forma –que no se excediera o se dejara bajonear los ánimos- también de sus demás compañeros y lo cerca que tenían el siguiente torneo, Kasamatsu comentaba muy superficialmente de la generación de los milagros y cómo cada uno de sus miembros era más molesto que el otro –dejando de lado el talento que destilaban- cómo las fanáticas de Kise no les dejaban en paz con los regalos de chocolates o las firmas de autógrafos. Finalmente Hori clamando que estaba seguro que había envejecido al menos unos diez años sólo lidiando con los destrozos de las _princesas _ de Kashima, sus escapadas del club, los libretos deficientes que su proveedor le daba , aunque recalcando una, o dos, o muchas veces que la cara de Kashima lo valía.

_Sí que es fanático del rostro de Kashima-san, ¿verdad?_

Se dijeron Iwaizumi y Kasamatsu internamente.

Mientras que Kise, Kashima y especialmente Oikawa se sentían más que fastidiados. Ya que curiosamente la conversación giraba en torno a ellos, ¡pero parecía que ellos no podían participar!

Aunque Kashima debía admitir que sentía que senpai cada día le daba más razones para pensar que era su pequeña kohai favorita ¡siempre decía cosas excelentes de su actuación!

Kise por otro lado no podía dejar de atacar su pobre comida mientras miraba el plato con los ojos rasgados, Kasamatsu senpai sólo decía las cosas que le molestaban de él… a pesar de que había intentado crear unos bonitos recuerdos con él ahora sólo podía pensar en que quizá sí, de verdad, sólo molestaba a Kasamatsu…

Y finalmente Oikawa, sentía que la molestia de compartir a Iwaizumi se mezclaba con la de tener a ese par de genios a su lado. Kashima estaba bien, pensó, aunque fuera una prodigio en el teatro… quizá sólo porque no era el campo en el cual Oikawa participaba, y por eso se permitía que la molestia no afectara tanto. Sin embargo…Kise. Kise era todo lo que él no aguantaba, y sin embargo al verle a los ojos no podía sino sentir cierta empatía con el sujeto, qué diablos con la mirada triste del prodigio rubio. Ugh, incluso usar esa palabra era molesto para él. Comenzaba a pensar que lo mejor sería decirle la verdad a Iwa-chan o incluso ingeniarse con alguna excusa estúpida y decir que acababa de recordar la dirección del hotel, pues ciertamente ya no soportaba tener que seguir en ese grupo.

¡Era mejor compartir a Iwa-chan con sus compañeros! Después de todo, al final del día, él siempre terminaba siendo su centro de atención…

Cuando minutos hubieron pasado, contra todo pronóstico, fue Kise quien rompió el ambiente. Poniéndose de pie con una mirada de decisión que Kasamatsu sólo le había visto en la corte de basketball.

—¡Senpai!—demandó con su voz sonando más imponente que nunca— ¡¿Realmente soy una molestia para usted?!

No era que estuviera gritando, o quizá sí, tal vez sólo levantando la voz con todo lo que se había callado durante ese tiempo.

Kasamatsu le miraba con los ojos abiertos de par en par y los demás en la mesa se quedaron en silencio, luciendo igual de sorprendidos.

— ¡Kise!

Reprendió Kasamatsu, frunciendo el ceño y poniéndose de pie, pues la gente comenzaba a mirar en su dirección.

—Si realmente soy una molestia para usted…. Entonces nosotros quizá deberíamos…

Y esa frase fue la que despertó el sensor de peligro de Kasamatsu.

— ¡Kise!

Con un grito algo ahogado detuvo cualquier cosa que el muchacho quisiera decir, aunque Kasamatsu en el fondo de su mente lo sabía bien.

Dejó de lado su plato aún lleno de comida y caminó hasta donde el rubio le miraba con la mriada decidida, pero aún con algo de brillo errático allí, de ese brillo que te indica que alguien tiene ganas de llorar.

—Tenemos que hablar de esto en otro lugar…

Y con el susurro de Kasamatsu ambos dejaron el lugar.

Iwaizumi sintió un frío extraño recorrer su columna vertebral. Hori siguió al par con la mirada hasta que ambos se hubieran perdido calle abajo.

—Uh… eso fue…—empezó Iwaizumi

—Intenso, lo sé—completó Hori. Kashima se veía extrañamente seria, como si también hubiera entendido que lo que acababa de pasar era algo malo, aunque no supiera porqué.

—Espero que no sea algo muy malo—Iwaizumi se encontró preocupándose un poco por ambos, se había dado cuenta que Kise parecía ser el más exasperado de todos desde que habían traído la comida a su mesa, aunque no se atrevía a decir nada.

—Como pagamos antes de que trajeran el pedido no hay problema, aunque es una pena que se desperdicie la comida—dijo mirando los platillos y postres que habían dejado sin tocar—aunque si es por lo del hotel, yo te acompañaré, Iwaizumi-san.

Y antes de que el mentado pudiera asentir, Oikawa vio su oportunidad y la aprovechó. Dejando su postre sin comer tampoco se puso de pie y con las manos en los bolsillos dejó el lugar sin mirar atrás.

— ¡Hey! Oikawa—dijo Iwaizumi poniéndose de pie—¿A dónde crees que vas?

— ¿Uh? Al hotel…—dijo como quien no quiere la cosa.

— ¡No seas tonto!—intentar controlar su voz en un lugar público era difícil, aquí no podía gritarle como si estuviera con sus fanáticas o dentro del gimnasio— ¡Te perderás aún más!

El muchacho movió su manera de manera coqueta de un lado a otro, como hacía de vez en cuando en la corte de voleyball.

—Claro que no, Iwa-chan, después de todo yo _sí_ sé cómo llegar.

Iwaizumi sintió que su mandíbula caía un poco, al tiempo que se ponía de pie sin mucho cuidado y seguía a su mejor amigo dando pisotones más fuertes de los que debería.

—_QUÉ _DEMONIOS QUIERES DECIR CON ESO—

Hori y Kashima se quedaron mirando al otro par de muchachos irse también, aunque en la dirección contraria.

—Senpai—dijo ella con un hilo de voz mientras veía la figura de Iwaizumi correr a la distancia.

—Sí...—respondió él.

—Creo que acabamos de ver un par de buenos dramas….

—Eso sería bueno para un libreto…. O un manga shojo—Terminó hablando consigo mismo Hori

— ¡¿Eh?!

* * *

La relación que Kasamatsu y Kise habían tenido no podía ser calificada de ninguna manera como mala, definitivamente. Después de todo aun cuando tan solo eran senpai y Kohai ambos demostraban preocuparse el uno por el otro. Quizá de diferentes maneras. Así que debían imaginar la decepción de Kise cuando, por fin podía llamarse le novio oficial de su senpai- sufrir de una indiferencia a la cual él no estaba acostumbrado de su parte.

—Kise—La voz de Kasamatsu salía calmada esta vez, seguramente porque ya estaban lejos de su grupo—¿Qué te ocurre?

Preguntó, con el tono que parecía más de un senpai preocupado más que el de un novio.

—Senpai usted…¿usted está realmente bien con lo que tenemos ahora?—preguntó con el corazón en la mano, lo siguiente que dijera Kasamatsu podría hacer que lo pequeño que comenzaban a construir colapsara por completo, así que quería que él le entendiera completamente bien—No quiero parecer necesitado, pues usted siempre se queja cuando lo hago pero… pero yo… yo realmente siento que nosotros

Kasamatsu por otro lado, estaba sin hablar. No pensaba que además de él, de seguro Kise también estaba pasando un mal rato. Tragó duro y sintió el sudor formarse en la palma de sus manos, no le gustaba el rumbo que estaba tomando esa conversación, no le gustaba para nada.

Era extraño como situaciones extremas nos hacen hacer cosas que no haríamos en otro momento, eso fue lo que se dijo Kasamatsu al momento que se ponía de puntas y se lanzaba para atrapar los labios de Kise con los suyos, evitando que continuara con su discurso.

No fue un primer beso dulce, ni uno épico como ponían en las películas, ni siquiera uno desesperado como uno esperaría en esa clase de situaciones. Sólo un golpe de labios que incluso dolió un poco, pero eso abría un nuevo mundo ante ellos, y más importante, respondía la pregunta que había estado rondando la mente de Kise desde hace un tiempo.

—No continúes…. Ni siquiera pienses en decir lo que sigue….

—Senpai…

—Sé que esto ha sido difícil, yo tampoco lo he hecho más fácil—hablar con Kise así era difícil, con los rostros aún muy juntos el cuello le molestaba un poco, demonios que Kise era alto—sin embargo, aunque no pueda expresar mis sentimientos como lo haces tú… no dudes de que están allí… eso no.

Kise sentía su corazón latir con prisa, estaba seguro de que su rostro estaría más rojo que el del propio Kasamatsu.

—S-senpai—murmuró mientras bajaba sus manos y los colocaba en los hombros del muchacho, cerrando los ojos y bajando el rostro para un segundo beso, esta vez uno de verdad.

Kasamatsu cerró los ojos con nerviosismo, respondiendo presionando los suyos con un poco más de cuidado esta vez.

No había terminado tan mal después de todo.

* * *

— ¡Maldición _Kusukawa, _qué demonios es todo esto!—gritaba Iwaizumi con todo lo que sus pulmones daban para que el mentado le hiciera caso.

Oikawa finalmente detuvo sus pasos en una calle que él no recordaba, su semblante se veía decaído, como cuando sentía que se detenía ante una pared y no podía avanzar…

—Sólo me sentía demasiado atrapado allí, no era para nada divertido…

—Hey, tú—finalmente le había alcanzado y ahora Iwaizumi le miraba con los ojos rasgados y la expresión enfadada, sin embargo Oikawa no parecía intimidado como normalmente lo estaría, sólo le miraba con los ojos un poco fríos, como si no supiera exactamente qué pensar. Quizá ninguno de los dos sabía.—…qué diablos está mal contigo Oikawa…

Tooru mordió sus labios, como si hubiera algo peleando por salir de allí pero él no se sintiera listo para decirlo.

—No lo sé…

Dijo mientras sus puños tiritaban un poco, estaba enfadado y no sabía por qué… su idea de día estaba arruinada y ahora…. Por qué … no lo sabía. Normalmente cuando era sobre Iwa-chan él siempre tenía las respuestas claras, pero ahora….

— ¿Cómo que no lo sabes?

—Estoy enfadado… ¿por qué? … porqué tienes que pasar el tiempo y darle tu atención a esas personas—Oikawa nunca había sido bueno para mantenerse en calma, menos cuando estaba sólo con Iwaizumi, esta vez no creía que fuera la excepción— ¡¿Por qué no puedes simplemente verme a mí?!

Iwaizumi le miraba extrañado, que él justamente soltara todo esto de un momento a otro…. Era tan irreal.

— ¡Y no debería! ¡¿por qué me pasa esto?!

Y aunque hubiera estado gritando hacía tan sólo unos segundos, ahora su voz se había apagado de tal manera que la última sílaba había salido como una murmuración…. Estaba tan confundido.

Iwaizumi simplemente hizo lo que pensó que era correcto, él no era un hombre que fuera de gestos dulces o algo por el estilo, pero simplemente sintió que era necesario. Estiró los brazos y bajó a Oikawa contra él, rodeándolo en un abrazo que normalmente no sería común entre ellos…

—No entiendo nada, Iwa-chan….

Iwaizumi tragó en seco.

—No importa….

Le dijo, y tenía razón.

—Hay tiempo para ello.

Y era verdad

* * *

—Senpai—canturreó Kashima mientras jugaba con la cuchara en uno de los postres y se lo llevaba a la boca para tomar un pedazo, tratando de que la sensación de ahogamiento que le profesaba el aura negra de Hori se fuera—Debería dejar de hacer esa expresión, está asustando a los clientes…

—Claro que no, si no lo hago todos saltaran sobre ti y me gustaría comer en paz.

Kashima rió un poco mientras trataba de ignorar la mirada de las chicas alrededor que parecían querer acercarse pero se sentían intimidadas por su senpai.

—Bueno, al menos esto está bueno—dijo refiriéndose a la comida que habían terminado dejando los demás—espero que Iwaizumi-san encuentre su hotel.

Hori asintió.

Y bueno, pensó mientras comía un poco más, que también resolvieran esos problemas con Oikawa-kun y Kise-kun, ya que no se vería bien que las dos nuevas ideas que pensaba comentarle a Nozaki para su manga tuvieran un final malo. Eso no se ve bien en los mangas shojo.

* * *

**Notas finales:** Lo lamento Kis, xDD mis finales anticlimáticos deberían ser betados del fandom xD ¡Feliz San va lentin!


End file.
